Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet is a custom-designed Dwarven item used for channeling the power of the Infinity Stones. It is in Thanos' possession. History Odin's Vault .]] A right-handed Infinity Gauntlet, complete with replicas of the Infinity Stones, was kept in Odin's Weapon Vault, guarded by the Destroyer.Thor During her takeover of Asgard, Hela came across this Infinity Gauntlet and declared it to be a fake, pushing it onto the floor. It was presumably destroyed along with Asgard during Ragnarök.Thor: Ragnarok Forging of a New Gauntlet Thanos forced the Dwarves of Nidavellir to construct an Infinity Gauntlet for him in his mission to obtain all of the Infinity Stones. Unlike the one in Odin's Vault, this one is left-handed. Once they had done so, the Mad Titan proceeded to exterminate the entire Dwarven race. Only the smith Eitri was spared.Avengers: Infinity War Thanos' Possession wielding the Infinity Gauntlet.]] Given that both LokiThe Avengers and Ronan the AccuserGuardians of the Galaxy failed him in his quest to find and retrieve the Infinity Stones, Thanos put on the Infinity Gauntlet and decided to hunt for the Stones himself instead of manipulating others to do so for him.Avengers: Age of Ultron Mid-credits Scene Infinity War Thanos brandished the Gauntlet on his successful mission of acquiring all six of the Infinity Stones. One by one he inserted them into the Gauntlet and used their powers to great effect, making him nearly impossible to defeat. Thanos almost lost possession of the Gauntlet after an assault by the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy; however, he awoke from the daze Mantis put upon him after a grieving Star-Lord attacked him. Quickly fully putting it back on, Thanos continued on his mission. After completing the Gauntlet, he battled Thor and was seemingly defeated, but he snapped his fingers and eradicated half of all life in the Universe. An action that, upon doing so, appeared to have exhausted the gauntlet's stability and made the gauntlet cease to function. Capabilities As an item made specifically to collectively harness the powers of the Infinity Stones, the Infinity Gauntlet is tremendously durable, able to withstand having all six of the stones embedded into it. However, after Thanos accomplished his objective by using all six stones's power to wipe out half the life of the universe, the Gauntlet was seen damaged in the process. Trivia *The Space Stone, the Mind Stone, the Reality Stone, the Power Stone, the Time Stone and the Soul Stone are Infinity Stones, used in the comics in conjunction with the Infinity Gauntlet. *The Infinity Gauntlet in the Marvel comic books was originally a glove from Thanos' own uniform modified to house the individual Infinity Stones (at the time referred to as Infinity Gems). The MCU version of the Infinity Gauntlet has no connection to Thanos' armor. *The stones shown in the Gauntlet in Odin's Vault are fakes created by Asgardians to show how the item is supposed to look, as Volstagg explained that the only Infinity Stone Asgard has in its possession is the Tesseract. Hela later revealed that the Gauntlet itself was also merely a replica of the original. *It is possible that there is a third Infinity Gauntlet: Thor had saved Nidavellir from the Troll Lords a year before the Battle of New York;Thor: The Dark World Prelude therefore, Thanos attacked Nidavellir, constructed his Infinity Gauntlet, and exterminated the Dwarves between 2011 and 2015. The one in Odin's Vault was around far longer than that, so for Hela to claim that the latter was a fake implies that there was another Infinity Gauntlet that it was based on, making the total number three. Behind the Scenes *The Infinity Gauntlet prop from Thor was showcased at Comic Con 2010, while Josh Brolin entered the stage wearing a fake Infinity Gauntlet glove at Comic Con 2014. *After the release of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige confirmed that in the Marvel Cinematic Universe there were two Infinity Gauntlets, and that the one Thanos retrieved was not in Odin's Vault.The Big Secret Behind The Infinity Gauntlet, According To Marvel's Kevin Feige However, this appears to be have been proven false following the events of Thor: Ragnarok. References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Thor (film) Items Category:Thor (film) Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Weapons Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Odin's Vault